Alguien como tu
by Lian Black
Summary: espero que les gustes y por cierto es 100x100 to YOh Anna capitulo 7 los días son negros parecido al estado de animo de Anna
1. Default Chapter

_Alguien como tu_ By Lian Black 

**_(Aclaración: basada en la película "Alguien como tu" pero con algunas cosillas diferentes que no va a ser parecida en la película, claro porque sino me demandan y yo no tengo money T___T solo un poquillo para comprarme la "Clover2 que por cierto se las recomiendo esta muy buena aunque aquí en la argentina cuesta 18 pesos pero por suerte son cuatro tomos y a mi solo me falta el número 2 para completarla, otra aclaración los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen así please no me demanden)_**

_Capitulo 1_

****

**_ Teoría de la "Vaca vieja"_**

_Muy bien tenemos en una granja una vaca a la cual llevamos a un lugar lejos del ganado, bien entonces llevamos un toro._

_El toro hace de las suyas, al día siguiente llevaron de nuevo a la vaca al mismo lugar, ala!! el toro no es estúpido sabe que es la misma vaca entonces ni se inmuta en hacer lo que tiene que hacer._

_Los granjeros le pusieron a la vaca vieja un jabón con olor a vaca nueva pero esa táctica no funciono por que el toro sabía lo que habían echo._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Hay por Kami!!!! llego tarde, me quiero morir, todo gracias a Pilika sino fuera por ella que le estuvo hablando sobre no se que cosa"_

_Anna salio corriendo de su pequeño departamento, tomo un taxi  y se fue a su trabajo._

_Ella era la asistente de una gran conductora y dueña de la empresa, el programa se llama "Marion" se darán cuenta que la dueña se mato pensando en como se llamaría._

_Entro con el cabello  desordenado rogando que nadie se burle de ella._

_- Ja! que pinta traes, jijijiji_

_- Y vos no te viste en el espejo Asakura ¬¬- Se notaba que la tenía harta_

_- Si, todas las mañanas lo hago y soy realmente hermoso ^^- respondió sonriendo_

_El chistosito es Yoh Asakura es mi ayudante y guionista del programa, es un chico alto con buen porte se notaba a distancia que hacia ejercicio y siempre llevaba en la cabeza unos auriculares color anaranjado, bueno aparte de esa gorra azul. Ah! y por no olvidar que siempre tenía una sonrisa estúpida y tenía fama de galán._

_- Egocéntrico_

_- Bruja _

_- Una pregunta, se puedo o no?- dijo Anna que se paraba enfrente de él_

_- Ya lo estas haciendo- dijo Yoh_

_"Quién le dijo a este que es chistoso?"_

_- Jaja me muero de la riza, puedo o no?- dijo cínicamente_

_- Vamos muñeca que no tengo todo el día- dijo Yoh comenzando a caminar._

_- Alguna vez en tu niñez tuviste amigos?- pregunte mientras entraba a mi oficina y me sentaba en el escritorio_

_- Si y daba la casualidad de que todas eran mujeres_

_- Me parece raro de que no eres un gay, si estabas rodeadas de chicas_

_- No ellas me seguían por mi belleza, por cierto Tamao se te olvidaron tus aretes en mi baño- grito Yoh mientras le acercaba los aros a la pelirosada_

_- Narcisista- dijo en un susurro_

_- Gruñona - dijo Yoh que aparentemente logro escucharla por arte de magia_

_"Después de unas horas Yoh de nuevo entra a mi oficina, por Kami que acaso nunca trabaja?"_

_- Oye cariño, por que no te mudas conmigo? tengo espacio de sobra y una habitación con tu nombre, eh? que te parece_

_- Mmm, no estoy cómoda con mi departamento_

_- Dale si tu depa es muy pequeño, a duras penas entras_

_- no gracias_

_- No pensarás que te voy a rogar o sí? solo responde a esta pregunta o tendré que ofrecer a otras damiselas_

_- Bueno mi príncipe me parece que por ahora no tengo pensado mudarme- dijo fríamente Anna mientras seguía escribiendo en la computadora._

_- Bueno mis simpatía, no solo vine para ofrecerte mi departamento sino que tambien la jefa dice que vengas porque hay reunión en su oficina- mientras salía de all_

_- Qué carácter- me acomode mi falda negra y me fui para la oficina_

_Ah!! cierto todavía no me eh presentado, Soy Anna Kyoyama, tengo 23 años, soy una chica rubia, mi cabello esta un poco por debajo de mis hombros siempre llevo un pañuelo rojo en cuello, me caracterizo como una muchacha seria, pero mi amiga Pilika me dice que tengo una mirada fría y calculadora._

_~~~~***~~~~_

_- Bueno gente, convoque esta reunión para presentarles al nuevo integrante del grupo- dijo Marion_

_- Hola, mucho gusto- Dijo un hombre bien fornido casi como Asakura pero un poco más delgado, llevaba puesto un traje negro y camisa blanca con corbata negra, el cabello engominado y peinado todo para atrás atado a una cola de caballo, tenia unos lentes de color rojo, lo tenia de adorno. "Ja, se parece a Asakura pero con la diferencia que estaba más arreglado y con el cabello largo"_

_- Tu?- dijo sorprendido Yoh_

_- Bueno les presento a Hao Asakura y como ya vieron es el gemelo de Yoh- dijo Marion con una sonrisa_

_- Hola hermanito- saludo al de gorra para luego fijarse en mi- Me podrías decir cual es tu nombre?_

_- Anna Kyoyama- respondí "de verdad es hermoso"_

_- Un nombre bello digno para un ser tan esplendoroso como usted señorita Kyoyama- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío_

_- Gracias- dije fríamente no me cabía todavía este chico claro era pariente del egocéntrico y capas que eso era genético así que tenia que estar en alerta_

_- Te puedo llamar por tu nombre?_

_- Da igual- dije como si no me importase "baka como se atreve a preguntarme eso, feh! creo que tengo razón es de familia esa estupidez"_

_- vos si queres me podes llamar por mi nombre- dijo Hao_

_- Qué jodido- susurre pero bastante bajo, al rato me percate de que dos personas me estaban mirando levanto la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que los hermanos Asakura me observaban_

_Les regale mí mirada asesina y acto seguido dejaron de mirarme._

_- como les iba diciendo, los televidentes se están aburriendo con el programa tenemos que traer a famosos, pero no los de siempre tiene que ser una celebridad como para que se interesen- dijo Marion dando un pequeño golpe a su escritorio_

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!!! Como están espero que disfruten este nuevo fic que va a ser 100 por 100to Yoh/Anna._**

****

**_No se asombre más adelante con las parejas pero no se preocupen por ya les dije que no me gusta los yuri ni los yaoi ah y tampoco algunas parejas y tengo planeado como seguir la historia._**

****

**_Sean buena onda y manden reviews, Si no sean malitos TOT!!!_**

****

**_Ya que es mi primer universo alterno._**

****

**_Bueno nos vemos_**


	2. capitulo2

_Capitulo 2_

_Después de estar más de 5 horas y media trabajando con la histérica de Maryon, Me fui de la empresa totalmente cansada y con unas ganas tremenda de comer y después irme a dormir._

_Siento una mano en mi hombro doy la media vuelta y me doy con Asakura no con el idiota sino con su hermano que me regalo una sonrisa._

_- Queres ir a tomar algo conmigo?- pregunto Hao._

_- Lo siento pero ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada, aparte tengo que ir a alimentar a mi neko- respondí, me lo quería sacar de encima._

_- Dale si son solo unas horas- insisti_

_"Kyyy! odio cuando son molestos, si le digo que si por esta vez me deje en paz" solté un suspiro y lo mire afirmándole con la cabeza._

_El lugar era acogedor y bastante calido, se notaba a distancia que era muy popular._

_Ordenamos dos cervezas con papás fritas, un señor se nos acerco ofreciéndonos rosas, Hao le compro tres y me las dio._

_Charlamos y comimos por un rato, me fije en la hora, ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y al día siguiente había que madrugar._

_La dije que ya me tenía que ir al igual que él, sin embargo no se quejo y se ofreció en acompañarme hasta mi departamento._

_Cuando llegamos yo me estaba por despedir pero cuando iba a decir algo él me planto un beso en la boca. Yo estaba petrificada. _

_Luego de unos minutos se despidió diciéndome que mañana volveríamos a salir. Yo atontada aun por aquel beso le dije que si._

_Entre como un rayo a mi departamento, agarre el teléfono y llame a mi mejor amiga._

_**Hola?**_

_**- Qué bien que estés aun despierta- dije**_

_**Anna? Qué ocurre?-pregunto una medio dormida Pilika **_

_**- Tengo que contarte lo que me acaba de ocurrir**_

_**Contádmelo mañana please me estoy durmiendo, en la confitería de siempre después del trabajo** _

_**- Que mala eres, pero esta bien, tienes razón**_

_~~~~***~~~~_

_La mañana era como siempre, trabajo, reunión con Marion, pelearme con Yoh, en cada pasillo oscuro besarme con Hao. Todo estaba normal, bueno, bueno, no tan normal que digamos._

_Lo bueno de esto es que ahora comencé a salir con alguien._

_Salí del trabajo, me dirijo como siempre a la confitería para tomar algo y encontrarme con Pilika, pero tuve un pequeño obstáculo._

_- Anna, vamos a comer juntos?- pregunto Hao_

_- Ella no va a ir porque tiene que hacerme un favor- dijo Yoh mientras se la llevaba alzada de allí dejando a Hao con la palabra en la boca._

_- Me podes bajar?- pregunte._

_- Todavía no- respondió Yoh mientras entraba a su oficina._

_- Me bajas o...- dije pero fui interrumpida por Yoh._

_- No te metas con mi hermano- dijo en simples palabras_

_- No es asunto tuyo- dije enojada_

_- Me importa una, solo no quiero que pase como la ultima vez- dijo seriamente Yoh, "Raro en él" me dije._

_- Y que paso?- pregunte dándole la espalda._

_- Eso no te incumbe- dijo el castaño mientras me sacaba de allí- ahora te podes ir a encontrarte con Pilika._

_- Como sabes que iba a ver a Pilika?-pregunte_

_- La conozco por parte de un amigo- respondió sonriendo_

_- Qué ahora vas a seducir a mis amigas? Hentai- dije_

_- No, jijijiji- respondi_

_"Me saca de quicio Kyyy!! están molesto no me deja en paz ni un momento"_

_- Bueno si eso era todo me voy- dije saliendo de su oficina._

_- Te mudas conmigo?- grito_

_- Te dije que no- le respondí sin voltear._

_~~~~***~~~~_

_- Te juro Pilika ya me tiene harta, si me sigue molestando lo mato- dije enfadada- y encima quiere que me mude con él._

_- Solo trata de llamar la atención no es para que te pongas tan idiota- dijo la peliazul- además para eso me llamaste anoche?_

_- No, te llame porque ahora estoy saliendo con su hermano gemelo- dije fríamente._

_Pilika se ahogo con el café cuando escucho lo que le había dicho, después de que se calmo tomo un poco de aire y me miro sorprendida._

_- Oye no era que lo odiabas y que no era hermano único?- pregunto desconcertada por la noticia._

_- No es hermano único como ya te dije tiene un gemelo pero son solo parecidos físicamente pero distintos por dentro y lo conocí ayer, entro a trabajar, Maryon lo presento en la reunión y fue amor a primera vista- dije como nunca._

_- No te adelantes si recién lo conociste ayer- dijo Pilika con el ceño fruncido._

_- Salimos ayer él me invito a tomar y luego me acompaño hasta mi departamento y hay me besó- dije._

_- Sigo diciendo que no te adelantes, solo se dejo llevar por el momento eso es todo- decía Pilika mientras mordía su panque._

_- Si se dejó llevar por el momento como es que me volvió a invitar a salir hoy?- pregunte _

_- Bueno has lo que quieras que conste que yo te dije- respondió terminándose de beber su café- tengo que irme ahora me eh quedado de ver con chocolove._

_- Mandale saludos de mi parte- dije mientras pagaba la cuenta._

_Pilika y yo salimos juntas pero cuando ya estaba totalmente fuera me encuentro con Hao._

_La peliazul se queda con la boca abierta, si que se parecía a Yoh con la diferencia de su cabello que era más largo y su forma de vestir (N/A: =)~~~~~~ aunque mi Yoh no se queda atrás)_

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Vieron ahora son dos por uno ya que es un nuevo fic un pequeño regalito._**

****

**_Este capitulo va dedicado para todos los Argentinos que perdieron a sus familiares, amigos o conocidos en las Malvinas._**

****

**_Hoy 02/04/04  para algunos que no lo saben por distintos motivos se conmemora el día de los caídos de las Malvinas._**

****

**_No sean malitos._**


	3. capitulo3

_Capitulo 3_

_- Que te ocurre?- pregunto Hao_

_- Nada- respondí con mi usual voz_

_- Segura?_

_- Déjate de joder ya- dije_

_- Eh!! que carácter, bueno no importa, ¿a donde queres ir?- cuestiono Hao_

_- A mi departamento- dije bostezando- estoy muy cansada_

_- Queres dormir sin sueño- dijo con una sonrisa picara_

_- No seas idiota- dije un poco sonrojada. _

_- Te acompaño- Me agarro la mano y nos fuimos._

_"Es casi igual a su hermano por lo estúpido nada más que el otro le gana, pero hay que admitir que esta bastante bueno este"_

_- Eh!!¿me estas escuchando?- dijo haciendo puchero _

_- Qué?_

_- Te estaba diciendo de lo hermosa que estas hoy- me dio un beso "Como besa, grrrr, hay no compórtate Anna Kyoyama no puedes ser conquistada por un estúpido._

_- Annita hay algo que te quiero decir- dijo Hao rascándose la cabeza_

_- Y qué es?- pregunte_

_- Me prometes de que no te vas a enojar?_

_- Dale no te hagas el incógnito- dije con mi típica voz_

_- Es que yo aun estoy con alguien- dijo Hao mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el golpe._

_"Me quede petrificada, era un idiota y ya era de otra, uf como me molesta la gente as"_

_- No importa- dije _

_"Estoy loca por decir eso, como que no me importa si me importa yo no soy plato de segunda, Kyyy!"_

_- No te enojas?_

_"Que si me voy a enojar? claro que si, idiota, imbecil, te odio"_

_- Si seguís molestando así me parece que si- respondí fríamente._

_"Yo y mi boca, porque no respondo lo que pienso!!"_

_- Por eso me gustas tanto- dijo Hao mientras me besaba._

_"A este le hace falta un balde de agua helada, y con mucho hielo"_

_Entramos a mi departamento no parábamos de besarnos, sin querer le pisamos la cola a mi Neko, pobrecito._

_Caímos en mi cama, me estaba dejando llevar pero menos mal que yo era reservada y me sabía controlar._

_- Eh! pará un cacho- dije mientras me separaba de él._

_- Por qué?- pregunto él._

_- No lo quiero hacer- dije _

_- Pero...- haciendo pucheros me miro_

_- No, y punto- dije me levante de la cama y lo acompañe hasta la puerta._

_- Eh! pero cuando?-pregunto_

_- No y punto- dije ya harta._

_- Bueno, pero vamos a salir juntos?_

_- Pues si- dije como si no me importase._

_~~~~***~~~~_

_La mañana de siempre, el tiempo de siempre, mi temperamento normal, como siempre, notaron que ahora estoy repitiendo siempre, no importa porque creo que estoy enamorada._

_- Eh! Bombón, ¿Como amaneciste?- pregunto_

_- Mejor que vos perdedor- respond_

_- Que carácter, pero eso quiere decir que te mudas conmigo?_

_- Asakura ya te dije que no- respondí fastidiada._

_Me meto en mi oficina, estoy sentada enfrente de la computadora._

_- Che, no me digas por mi apellido si ahora sos como de la familia- dijo Yoh sonriendo._

_- Qué puedo hacer para que me dejes de molestar?_

_- quiero que no te metas con mi hermano- respondi_

_- Pero por que no te vas a freír papas?_

_- Bueno me voy amargada._

_Suena el teléfono y la agarro, era Pilika como siempre la llamada matutina._

_*** Como andas Anna?***_

_*** Bien mejor que nunca- respondí***_

_*** Con ese tal Hao?***_

_*** Si - dije***_

_*** Qué te dijo ahora?***_

_*** Y que quería que se haga formal lo nuestro***_

_*** Que bueno pero...***_

_*** Qué pasa?***_

_*** Siempre hay un pero***_

_*** Él esta con otra chica, ese es el único inconveniente***_

_*** Ja! como sabía es un bastardo***_

_*** Eh! yo insulto a ninguno de los intentos de hombres con los que salis***_

_*** Como que no?, la ves en la que salí con el francés, decías que apestaba***_

_*** Y bueno apestaba literalmente, por lo menos después de la operación de tu nariz te diste cuenta***_

_*** Si bueno... pero y la vez que salí con ese empresario***_

_*** Ese era gay***_

_*** No era verdad***_

_*** Entonces alucinaba cuando lo besar a su guardia- dije harta de siempre discutir las cosas***_

_*** Che te tengo una nueva***_

_*** Dime Pilika***_

_*** Estoy saliendo con un chico y esta vez si que estoy enamorada***_

_*** Y como se llama?- pregunte***_

_*** Chocolove***_

_*** Pero vos dijiste que ni muerta saldrías con alguien como él?- pregunte atónita ***_

_*** Si se lo que dije pero las cosas cambian***_

_Yoh entro como un rayo a mi oficina, estaba bastante serio, cerro las dos puertas con llave y luego me miró._

_- Te dije que no te metieras- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

_- No es asunto tuyo- dije como siempre_

_- No sabes en lo que te metes, él es un idiota- dijo enojado._

_- Pero el me quiere- dije en el mismo tono._

_- El no sabe querer- dijo fuerte._

_- No me hagas que te saque de aquí- dije tranquilamente- a mi ni mis padres me gritaron y ahora mucho menos voy aguantar que vos vengas con una locura y me grites_

_- Sabes que después no te quiero ver llorar- dijo el mientras salía de mi oficina._

_Hao lo miro y sonrió, luego me miro yo no sabía a donde mirar._

_- Qué le pasa a mi hermano?-pregunto Hao_

_- La verdad nose- respond_

_- Te queres mudar conmigo?- pregunto_

_"Definitivamente es genético lo cargoso, pero como es él..."_

_- Ya se busquemos juntos un departamento donde vivir- sugirió Hao._

****

**_N/A:_**

**_Corto y re cualquiera el capitulo (ups me sabrán disculpar pero ahora prefiero escribir con algunos términos de mi pais, ahora más que nunca ando un poco alocada con mi banda de rock, y aquí usamos mucho che o para un cacho) bueno es mucho por ahora así que… ah! perdón se me olvidaba decirles vean la película "La pasión de Cristo" esta muy buena yo ya la vi dos veces, realmente vale la pena verla, en especial porque deja muchos mensajes, pero eso sí es apta para mayores de 16 años por una buena razón y es que la película es muy cruda pasan varias escenas que te impactan bastante, con decirles que hombres de distintas edades lloraron, desde adolescentes hasta adultos, para mi es raro ver las distintas edades de personas que fueron a verla._**

****

**_Bueno pasemos a los reviews!!_**

**_Beu_****_ Rib: gracias por tu revi. Encerio te parece original? Wow sos la primera persona que me lo dice creo que voy a llorar T___T me emociona gracias te dedico este capitulo._**

****

**_anika_****_-asakura_****_: hola amiga gracias por tu revi, no te preocupes siempre va a ser yoh/anna. For ever Yoh/Anna!!_**

****

**_Emmyk_****_: eh hola graciaas por tu revi. Me alegra que te guste este chapter te lo dedico^^_**

****

**_Anna15_****_: hola amiga gracias por tu revi._**

****

**_ANNA_****_ KYOUYAMA A: no quiero cambiar nada de lo que estoy escribiendo me gusta como esta pero gracias por tu critica reviews así sirven y mucho muchas gracias._**

****

**_Xris_****_: hola!! Amigasa espero que este capitulo te guste se que esta un poco corto pero bue' que se le va a ser, bueno gracias por tu comentario, ah mil disculpas todavía no te mando el revi del segundo capitulo de "Vestido de novia es que no tuve tiempo, pero te prometo hacerte un mega revi con algunos regalitos._**

****

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora._**


	4. capitulo 4

_Capitulo 4_

_Entre a la cocina, como siempre me fije en el panel donde se ponían los avisos y vi el de Yoh " Se busca compañera de cuarto" yo para jugarle una broma le escribí algo._

_Luego me preparo un poco de café y agarro dos porciones de pastel._

__

_- Pero que te ocurre?-pregunto Yoh poniendo su cartel en mi escritorio._

_- Qué hice?- dije con inocencia cuando lo agarre para leer- Pero así queda con la palabra "idiota" mejor no crees?._

_- Por fin que ya no tengo interés en ti, venís y me jodes así- dijo Yoh._

_Salio de la oficina, por allí pasó Alisha e Yoh solo dijo por lo alto._

_- Eh! Ali queres cenar conmigo esta noche?- preguntó el castaño._

_Moví mi cabeza, mirando de nuevo la computadora_

_-Seductor empedernido- dije._

_- Libertina- decía Yoh dándome la espalda._

__

_Cuando por fin termine de hacer mi trabajo, apago todo y cierro mi oficina. Salgo de allí cerrando mi bolso._

_- Anna, encontré el lugar indicado, mañana podremos ir a ver el departamento- dijo Hao contento_

_- Enserio, que bien- dije un poco contenta._

_- Anna subo el aire acondicionado?, te ves algo sofocada- dijo Yoh marchándose._

_Agarre mi carpeta y se lo avente, como tenia buena puntería le di en la cabeza._

__

_Cuando por fin me pude liberar de los Asakura me fui para mi dulce hogar como yo le llamaba al departamento._

_Entro pongo a llenar la tina del baño, luego cerré el grifo y me metí. Tenía la cara embarra con crema y un par de rodajas de pepinos en mis ojos, estaba bien relajada._

_Paso un rato y se escucho el timbre._

_- Ya voy- dije poniéndome la remera._

_Abrió la puerta y me encuentro con Hao._

_- Tenía que verte- dijo él mientras me abrazaba._

_- Qué ocurre?-pregunte_

_- Nada, solo que quería verte- respondió él._

_- Pero si mañana nos vamos a ver- dije._

_- Falta mucho para mañana, yo quiero verte ya- dijo Hao mientras me comenzaba a besar._

__

_- Qué ocurre?-pregunto Hao abrazándome._

_- Nada, solo pensaba en lo bien que se ve mi departamento contigo- respondí._

_Comenzamos a tender la cama ambos totalmente cayados, después de que terminamos el me miro._

_- Te amo Anna- dijo._

_- Te amo Hao._

__

_A la mañana siguiente, todo fue normal. Fuimos con Hao a ver el nuevo departamento que vamos a tener._

_Oh! el lugar era hermoso, tenía dos cuartos. Uno era obviamente para invitados y el otro iba a ser de nosotros._

_Tenía una amplia cocina, un balcón enorme, donde se podía apreciar la hermosa vista de la ciudad._

_Definitivamente acogedor..._

_La mujer que nos estaba mostrando el lugar iba adelante de nosotros... Nosotros nos besábamos a cada momento._

_- Los dejo solos por un momento para que se decidan- dijo la mujer mientras salía del balcón._

_Nos abrazamos, ambos estábamos contentos por el lugar que elegimos para vivir._

_- Es perfecto- dije contenta, claro que el no lo noto._

_- No veo la hora de venirme a vivir aquí!!- exclamo Hao._

__

_El ruido ensordecedor y el nauseabundo olor de los autos. Gente charlando por todos lados, ocultando sus miedos y preocupaciones en comprar cosas._

_Varias mujeres dicen que es buena manera de desestresarse pero yo no opino así._

_De ves en cuando salgo para comprar lo necesario e indispensable o sea... LOS PANQUES!!!_

_Algo con que pueda deleitarme, tan blando, tan pequeño y tan dulce... bueno aparte de los labios de mi novio._

_Cruzo las calles, me dirijo hacia el parque. Que en encontrarme con él._

_Empiezo a correr, maldigo a la loca de Pilika por su culpa estoy llegando a esta hora._

__

_-Hola... perdón por llegar a esta hora es que me estuvieron entreteniendo- dije algo cansada_

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Primero que nada les pido mil disculpas a todos pero es que deben comprenderme la inspiración no venía, cada vez que me sentaba y trataba de escribir algo no se me ocurría algo TT y encima me puse a leer un fanfiction de Harry Potter (se llama Harry Potter y la guerra del mundo mágico, por cierto esta excelente la narración pareciera que la mismísima Jk Rowling la estuviera escribiendo) que me hizo olvidar de este fanfiction y las ideas que me venían eran para los otros fanfics míos. Por cierto ya esta el capitulo 9._**

****

**_Bueno vamos a lo bueno los Reviews_**

**__**

**_Beu_****_ rib: si Anna esta loca y enamorada, más adelante sabremos lo que Hao le hizo a Yoh como para que el segundo hable así, espero que te guste este capi. Por cierto continua rápido "Tardes negras" que esta muy emocionante. Lectores les recomiendo que lean ese Fanfic porque esta bastante bueno._**

****

**_Emmyk_****_: Hola, gracias me encanta que te guste y espero que este tambien te guste._**

****

**_ANNA KYOUYAMA A: Hola!! Bueno no importa nop te preocupes espero que este capitulo te guste aunque no le puse nada de acción pero bue… que se le va a hacer._**

****

**_Anika_****_-Asakura: Sorry -- por la tardanza, espero que este capitulo te guste._**

****

**_Por como subir un fanfiction es fácil:_**

****

**_Primer paso ir hasta document manager (Creo que se escribe así) ahí vas al final y has clic donde dice examinar ahí se abre una ventana y elige una carpeta (Ya sea que los hayas guardado en mis documentos tu fic) ya seleccionado el nombre de tu fic pon en la parte de arriba donde hay un espacio en blanco y pon el titulo de tu Fanfic._**

****

**_Después de esotas clic en el boton morado (No me acuerdo como se llama pero esta al final.)_**

****

**_Después te vas a donde dice Creaty histori ( por dios el sueño me hace escribir cualquier cosa pero creo me parece que se escribe haci)_**

****

**_Vas nuevamente al final donde aparece _**

**_– boock_**

****

**_- anime_**

****

**_-etc_**

****

**_si_****_ tu Fanfic es de un anime obviamente precionas la opcion anime bueno y ahí te aparece todos los nombres._**

****

**_Y si quieres subir capitulos bueno eso no me acuerdo como lo hago te prometo mandarte un mail._**

****

**_Cuando subo mis fanfiction, mmm, como decirlo lo hago cuando estoy en mi delirio (Así dicen mis amigos cuando estoy demaciada contenta o cuando mi locura esta al maximo, no piensen mal es una forma de decir)_**

****

**_Espero que te sirva de algo aunque no se si me explique bien._**

****

**_Bueno eso es todo opr ahora._**

****

**_Bye_****__**


	5. Capitulo 5

**_Este capitulo va dedicado para Beu rib por dar muy buenas opiniones y seguir con tardes negras_**

_Capitulo 5_

_- No importa amor- dijo Hao- te tengo buenas nuevas, mañana cortare con ella._

_- Enserio?- pregunto sin poder creer lo que oía "Ahora lo tendré para mi solita"_

_- Hai- respondió Hao dándome un beso._

_- Por cierto te compre un regalo- dijo dándole una bolsa._

_- Qué es?_

_- Lo sabrás cuando lo abras- dije contenta "Como se nota que es medio taradito, pero igual lo quiero"_

_Hao lo abrió y sonrió, sacó la camisa de la bolsa. Era bastante sencilla pero a la vez elegante de un color azul marino._

_- Es hermoso- dijo abrazándome._

_Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, cosas como que pronto nos mudaríamos juntos, como arreglaremos la casa, etc._

_- Quieres un helado?- pregunto al rato Hao_

_- Por fis- respondí- Que sea de Granizado y Crema americana._

_- En seguida vuelvo- dijo Hao y se fue hasta el carrito de helados._

_- Hola - dijo un sonriente Yoh._

_- Hola, cargoso- dije soltando un suspiro._

_- Sigues con mi hermano?- pregunto Yoh buscándolo con la mirada._

_- Que te importa- respondí "Que molesto ¬¬"_

_- Si me importa y mucho- dijo Yoh en tono serio._

_- Y me podes decir por qué?- pregunte alzando una ceja._

_- Emm, déjame pensar... Iie, no, no te lo voy a decir- dijo al rato._

_- Vete al demonio- dije fastidiada_

_- Ya estoy cerca tuyo- respondió sonriendo Yoh._

_::Suspiro__ exasperada::- Cuando va a ser el día en que me dejes en paz?- pregunte._

_- El día en que te alejes de mi hermano- respondió serio_

_- Y si no quiero?- dije provocándolo- que vas a Hacer? vas a intentar seducirme como lo has hecho con todas menos con Maryon?_

_- Estoy arto, no, no haré esa clase de estupidez contigo, no tengo ansias de verte desnuda, y si lo quisiera me compraría una perra lampiña._

_- Uy que ofensa por Kami voy a llorar por dos semanas y no dormiré por un mes entero por lo que me dijiste- me burle "ahora si lo hice enojar , hay me encanta cuando eso sucede"_

_Yoh furioso sin querer no se dio cuenta y patio a un inofensivo gatito que pasaba por allí._

_Anna se enojo aun más por lo que había hecho y se le acerco al pobre gatito._

_- Maltratador de animales- dijo enojada._

_- rubia desabrida- dijo Yoh mientras se alejaba aun más furioso._

_"Kyy!! es un imbecil, mujeriego, machista! ah como lo odio"_

_- Qué ocurre cariño?- pregunto Hao que justo llegaba y se sentaba en el banco más próximos a ellos con dos helados en la mano._

_- Nada- dije mirando por donde se había ido Yoh._

_Al día siguiente..._

_Anna corría a más no poder para encontrarse con su mejor amiga que tristemente su novio la había dejado por otra chica. _

_Cuando llego a la empresa donde ella estaba trabajando pero justo unos de los mujeres que trabajaban en esa empresa le dijo que ella se había retirado de la empresa excusándose que estaba enferma._

_Y se fue un poco enfadada hasta su trabajo. Cuando llego por fin hasta su oficina entro y se sentó en su cómodo sillón no sin antes tomar su teléfono y marcaba el número de Pilika._

_- Hola?- se escucho la voz de la peliazulada_

_- Pilika gracias a los Dioses que te encuentro- dije contenta_

_- Como te encuentras?- pregunte_

_- Y bien, me siento de maravilla, total mi novio me dejo por su ex que regreso de Francia y da la casualidad que los encontré en mi departamento en cueros en mi cama.- dijo Pilika tristemente_

_- No seas odiosa, no se me ocurría que decirte, si necesitas apoyo yo estoy aquí- dije abriendo mi computadora_

_- Yo no necesito ningún apoyo- dijo burlonamente Pilika_

_- Eres muy mal pensaba amiga yo me refiero al apoyo moral- dije_

_- Qué carácter tenes- dijo Pilika_

_- bueno no importa, tu sabes que ese chocolove era bastante fierito no se porque te fijaste en ese idiota, es más no es por ser mala pero ve el lado positivo ya no tienes que soportar sus chistes idiotas y sin sentido.- dije_

_- Ahí esta la perra cínica que conozco- dijo Pilika_

_- Gracias me siento alagada- dije a modo de burla_

_- je, de nada para eso estoy no crees?- pregunto Pilika_

_- Si- dije mientras miraba hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Hao parado en el marco de la puerta_

_- Bueno Pilika nos veremos más tarde esta por entrar Hao y se ve como si un autobús lo hubiera atropellado- dije antes de cortar_

_- Me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un autobús.- dijo Hao con una cara de cansancio._

_- Qué ocurre?- pregunte_

_- Ya corte con Mar- dijo Hao con el ceño fruncido- pero lo más extraño es que no lloro ni siquiera me hizo una escenita del porque la estaba dejando._

_- Por eso estas así?- dije con una ceja levantada._

_- Bueno me tengo que seguir con mi trabajo ya no debo distraerme- dijo Hao dándose la vuelta._

_Hao se marcho sin contestar mi pregunta y mire a la ventana, todo estaba yendo de lo más bien pero tenía un presentimiento que no iba a acabar así._

_- Puedo morir de amor?- pregunte al viento dando un suspiro._

_- Muchos dicen eso- dijo Yoh que se sentó enfrente de mi escritorio. _

_- Y que piensas al respecto?- pregunte mirándolo._

_- Nada me abstengo a responder esa pregunta- respondió mirando hacia otro lado._

_- Por qué?- pregunte de nuevo._

_- para algunos, solo desean omitir el tema- dijo acomodándose los auriculares._

_- Vos sos de esos?_

_- Si_

_- Por qué?- pregunte con curiosidad._

_- porque me costo recuperarme y no sé si sigo siendo el mismo y aparte... Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Porque me interesa..._

_- Ya tienes novio, no es bueno interesarse por cosas que no tienen importancia- dijo Yoh cerrando los ojos._

_- Estas equivocado- dije con el ceño fruncido._

_- Por qué lo dices?- pregunto._

_- Porque para ti si tiene importancia y porque sos mi amigo-dije y viendo que iba a decir algo agregue- ni por más que peleemos mucho aún así somos amigos aunque a veces te metes mucho en mis cosas._

_- Gracias- dijo parecía sincero y me extraño un poco porque era la primera vez que hablábamos como Dios manda._

_- No, al contrario debo ser yo la que te tiene que agradecer porque amigos como vos no hay- dije._

_Nos callamos por un momento._

_- Te puedo pedir algo?_

_- Lo que quieras muñequita- dijo como siempre._

_- Me prometes que me vas a cuidar?_

_- Esa promesa ya estuvo hecha desde el día que nos conocimos y aunque te sorprenda y no me creas, cuando te vi jure que te iba a proteger hasta el cansancio y lo estoy haciendo y aunque no te guste, te estoy protegiendo de mi hermano._

_- Por qué?_

_- Ya te dije que ese no es asunto tuyo, es solo mío y de Hao... de nadie más._

_- No tengo ganas de discutir por el momento así que dejamos este tema por terminado._

_- Yo no tengo ningún problema si así lo deseas ya no sigo._

_- Bien es hora de ir a la reunión con nuestra jefa- dijo Yoh que se encaminaba para la oficina de Maryon._

**_N/ A:_**

****

**_Holis_****_ tanto tiempo no? Bueno perdonen por lo que quedo tan corto pero como ya me estaba tardando._**

****

**_Bueno pasemos a las cosas lindas que son los revi!!!_**

****

**_Beu_****_ Rib:_** **_si esta enamorada pero más adelante se dará cuenta que fue una tonta y estas en lo correcto Hao le va a hacer una mala jugada, te tengo que pedir disculpas ya que aun no vas a saber el porque Yoh habla así de su hermano y gracias por tu revi _**

****

**_Anika_****_-Asakura: Hola amiga! No hace falta agradecer, y espero que este mini chapter te guste aunque quedo un poco corto pero en el próximo voy a tratar de hacerlo un poco más largo._**

****

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se cuidan y vean Kill Hill 1 y 2 y Scary Movie3 que la verdad se pasan de buenas._**


	6. Capitulo 6

_Capitulo 6 _

_Lentamente con sutileza se fue marchando..._

_No se como pasó todo, Hao en los días que transcurrieron se comenzó a comportar de una manera extraña._

_Cuando fuimos al departamento que íbamos a comprar, le comenzó a encontrar defectos por cada punta, las veces que trataba de hacer algo con él, hallaba otras cosas que hacer para no estar conmigo pero mucho no me molestaba ya que por lo menos utilizaba la camisa que le había regalado._

_- Enserio Pilika no se lo que le ocurre- dije_

_- Pero por lo menos le preguntaste lo que le ocurría?- pregunto Pilika_

_- Hai, pero siempre que le pregunto me evade con otra pregunta- respond_

_- Este hombre parece las mujeres que buscan pretectos para no acostarse con sus novios- dijo riéndose Pilika_

_- La verdad eso parece- dije entre risas_

_- Bueno amiga nos estaremos viendo ahora tengo mucho que hacer- dije_

_- Nos vemos- dijo Pilika_

_- Adiós- dije y colgu_

_- Anna, que te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche?- pregunto Hao al entrar a mi oficina._

_- Suena muy buena la idea- dije contenta._

_Esa tarde Maryon estaba más histérica que nunca, nos hizo trabajar el triple, realmente faltaba poco para morirme del cansancio pero aún así salí a cenar con Hao. Por Dios esa mujer no tiene consideración se esta acercando la navidad y se pone idiota._

__

_Entramos al restaurante de siempre y pedimos lo que nos apetecía comer, luego tomamos unas copas de vino pero todo en silencio parecía que Hao estaba buscando las palabras exactas para decirme algo pero yo decidí no darle mucha importancia y disfrutaba de una buena copa de vino patero, en ese lugar vendían el mejor y es el mistela._

_- Anna...- dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio._

_- Dime_

_- Me parece que esta relación ya no puede seguir- dijo sin rodeos._

_En ese momento fue como si un balde de agua helada hubiese caído encima de mí y por poco me ahogo con el vino._

_- Perdón?- dije sin poder creer lo que había dicho._

_- Es que no creo que podamos seguir juntos- dijo Hao mirando para otro lado._

_"Es un idiota!! Lo voy a ahorcar, como pudo hacerme esto"_

_- Y me puedes decir en donde voy a vivir ya que dentro de tres días me quedo sin mi departamento?- pregunte tragándome las ganas de patearlo._

_Hao bajo la cabeza, de ves en cuando la levantaba y trataba de decir algo pero de nuevo cerraba la boca._

_"Que perro, es un imbecíl, KYYYYYYYYY"_

_::Suspiro__ exasperado::- No me vas a decir nada más?- pregunte aguantando las ganas de patearlo._

_Negó con la cabeza, "Ah!!! Me voy" _

_- Bueno si eso es todo me voy- dije levantándome_

_- Por favor no hagas eso- dijo Hao sujetándome del brazo._

_- Qué queres?- me logre safar de su mano y me estaba yendo._

_- Escúchame te amo- dijo Hao_

_Paré bruscamente y di la media vuelta._

_- No digas mentiras- dije molesta- Nunca, oyeme, nunca vuelvas a decirme que me amas si es solo para jugar conmigo._

_Lo fulminaba con la mirada, solté un suspiro y me fui de allí con el corazón en las manos._

_Pero aun así no llore, ja no iba a llorar por un idiota que no valía la pena así que me fui directamente a mi departamento tenia una cita con un pote de helado y algunas películas que iban a pasar por la televisión._

_Por fin llego el viernes solo quedaba unas cuantas horas para irme, en eso entra Yoh con una cara sonriente._

_- Hola!! Cuñadita- dijo alegremente._

_Cerró mis ojos y negué con la cabeza..._

_- No qué?-pregunto curioso._

_- Ayer Hao rompió conmigo- dije con la mirada triste._

_Yoh no respondió pero se veía feliz, pero cuando levante la cabeza cambio su expresión rápidamente. Lo mire detenidamente._

_- Qué tienes en el cuello?- pregunte con la ceja levantada_

_- Me mordí- respondió Yoh sin quitar la vista a una de las fotos que estaban en mi escritorio e instintivamente se tapaba la pequeña "Mancha en el cuello"_

_No dije nada, no quería saber con quien había estado la noche anterior, me daba escalofrió en tan solo pensarlo. Pero quería distraerme por un rato…_

_- Pues dile a la sanguijuela que trate de no dejarte marca alguna o por lo menos a la vista la próxima vez- dije a modo de burla._

_- Así que hoy estamos chistosita no?- dijo Yoh picaramente._

_Iba a responderle pero la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se me borro. En ese instante entro Hao con su típica mirada y su sonrisa chocante._

_Y justo en ese momento se me ocurrió algo y ya que pronto tendría que irme de mi departamento..._

_- Ya alquilaron tu dormitorio?- pregunte mirando directamente a Yoh._

_Hao nos miro extrañado..._

_- Aun no preciosa- respondió galantemente._

_- Deseo verlo- dije decididamente._

_- Enserio?- pregunto Yoh incrédulo._

_- Si- dije moviendo mi cabeza._

_- Perfecto!- exclamo contento- cuando lo deseas conocer?_

_- Esta noche, claro si es posible- dije ignorando la presencia del gemelo del mujeriego._

_- Claro- dijo mirando re ojo a su hermano._

_- Te vas a mudar con este?- pregunto incrédulo Hao._

_- Si- dije sonriente._

__

_- Aquí está- dijo cuando entramos al departamento, aunque en realidad era un piso._

_- Es enorme- dije mirando por todos lados maravillada y soltaba a mi neko._

_- Mi dormitorio, el baño- dijo apuntando cuando iba mostrando mientras iba nombrando._

_- Que paso?- pregunte apuntando el hueco del cuarto que estaba en alquiler._

_- Tuve que remodelar- respondió como si nada Yoh- Quieres algo?_

_- No por ahora, pero gracias- dije contenta._

_Hasta que llego el fin de semana y comencé con mi mudanza, gracias a Kami no eran muchas cosas ya que el viernes cuando fui a conocer el nuevo cuarto lleve algunas cosas conmigo._

_- Disculpe me puede ayudar a llevar estos bolsos hasta ese departamento?- le pregunte al taxista quien asintió y bajo del auto._

_Pero el muy maldito solo hizo el amague porque cuando comencé a caminar el se metió rápidamente en el auto y se fue. Así que como pude logre llevar mis cosas._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Holis bien se dieron cuenta que no tarde tanto esta vez, espero que les guste este capitulo porque a mi si me gusto escribirlo._**

****

**_Beu_****_ Rib: Hola!! no hace falta agradecer la dedicatoria enserio aparte porque ya te lo había dicho en un revi. Y si Hao recibió un golpe bajo pero va a recibir un poco más, más adelante y lamentablemente cuando uno esta enamorado no se da cuenta de la clase de persona que es y algunas veces (o casos) el amor ciega y no permite ver la realidad de las cosas y gracias por tener paciencia por lo de Yoh peor lamentablemente te tendré que decir que más adelante te vas a enterar o capas que en el próxima capitulo no se tal vez lo haga =P y que ideas te haces me gustaría que me lo digas en un revi (Soy muy curiosa --)._**

****

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora solo me queda decirles que vean Kill Bill 1 y 2._**


	7. capitulo7

_Capitulo 7_

_A la mañana siguiente, sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado, la tristeza embargaba todo mi cuerpo, las ilusiones las tenia por el piso pero sin embargo no estaba tan deprimida lo único que rondaba en la cabeza era lo que me había dicho Pilika "El tiempo lastima a los infames", si pero llegaba a creer que yo era la infame y no él._

_Algo extraño ocurrió en los días que me mudaba al piso de Yoh, él se estaba comportando amablemente._

_- Y como encontraste este cómodo lugar?- pregunte sacando un tema de charla._

_- Lo compre con mi ex novia- respondió Yoh._

_- Tú viviste con alguien?- pregunte sorprendida._

_- Si, pero no duro mucho tiempo- dijo sacando las cajas restantes._

_- Ah- dije me di cuenta que no le gustaba mucho hablar del tema así que no seguí preguntándole nada._

_A la noche al no poder dormir tome unos de mis libros favoritos y comencé a leer._

_- Morfina para el dolor- dijo Yoh metiendo un baso de wisky._

_- Gracias- dije haciendo aun lado el libro y recibiendo el baso._

_Yoh se marcho de mi cuarto cuando yo estaba bebiendo el baso de wisky. Yo al principio no le di importancia pero después salí para hablar un poco con él._

_- Hola- dije cuando lo vi sentado en el sillón._

_- Hice eso justo cuando ella se fue- dijo Yoh mirando el piso - Feh! como si abrir una pared ayudaría escapar el dolor_

_- Como se llamaba?- pregunte._

_- Shinri- respondió levantándose del asiento- bien, ponte los zapatos._

_- A donde iremos?- dije curiosa._

_- Ya verás- respondió mientras agarraba las llaves._

__

_Caminamos por las calles desiertas, la única luz que alumbraba aquel lugar era la resplandeciente luz de luna. Allí estaba ella acompañándonos a donde íbamos._

_Íbamos sin rumbo alguno o eso era lo que parecía ya que Yoh desde que salimos del departamento no me había soltado la mano._

_- Bien, ya llegamos- dijo parando de golpe._

_Yo me quede con la boca abierta, aquel lugar era hermoso, era la primera vez que veía un lugar así, se asemejaba a un parque o mejor dicho a un pequeño bosque en medio de la ciudad que me hacia recordar extrañamente a mi pueblo, como extrañaba Izumo. Giro mi cabeza para mirarlo, él estaba observando el bello follaje._

_- Y qué te parece?- pregunto._

_- Es hermoso- fue lo único que logre decir._

_- Este lugar siempre me relaja, cada vez que estoy triste o enojado vengo a este sitio para estar tranquilo y me hace olvidar mis problemas. He de serte sincero, sos la primera persona que sabe de este lugar o por lo menos que yo se lo muestro- dijo Yoh con el pecho inflado de orgullo._

__

_Estaba bajo la ducha, el agua tibia purificaba mi cuerpo, yo estaba sentada debajo del agua, mi espalda apoyada a la pared, la mirada perdida en el mojado piso._

_Cualquiera diría que me estaba bañando para poder mezclar mis lágrimas con las gotas de agua pero lamentablemente no era así, mi orgullo me lo impide y es por eso que camino con la frente en alto._

**_Le regalo un suspiro a la nada..._**

****

**_Triste resplandor que emana mi ser_**

**_Como puede ser posible que me regales_**

**_esta_****_ tristeza que me embarga._**

****

**_Esta melancolía ya no la soporto_**

**_quisiera_****_ decirte que me arrepiento de_**

**_haber_****_ estado a lado de esa persona_**

**_que_****_ me hizo mucho mal._**

****

**_Pero como dicen el amor te ciega_**

**_y_****_ eso es lo que me paso._**

****

**_La tristeza esta ganando y la felicidad_**

**_poco_****_ a poco esta muriendo._**

****

**_Rencor, gracias a los dioses, no le tengo_**

**_pero_****_ si le tengo lastima por la vida_**

**_que_****_ esta llevando y por la que esta por_**

**_llevar_****_ más adelante..._**

_Los recuerdos de ese día iban y venían a mi mente como si fuesen un molesto eco..._

**_(- Es que no creo que podamos seguir juntos- dijo Hao mirando para otro lado)_**

**_(- Escúchame te amo- dijo Hao)_**

_Agarre fuertemente mi cabeza ante este último pensamiento..._

_Ese cabrón tuvo el descaro de decirme que me amaba, después de lo que me dijo._

_Mi interior se estaba llenando de odio y rencor hacia el mayor de los Asakura._

_- Annita?- se escucho la voz de Yoh que estaba detrás de la puerta del baño._

_- Qué ocurre?- dije levantando la cabeza._

_- Nada solo quería saber si te ibas a tardar demasiado- respondido._

_- Enseguida salgo- decía mientras me levantaba y cerraba el grifo._

__

_Ahora solo faltan 2 semanas para que la navidad llegue y Maryon esta como loca, juro que uno de estos días la voy a golpear para que se tranquilice un poco porque me esta cansando._

_Por lo menos nos deja descansar los días martes y yo aprovecho para ir a visitar a Pilika que por una extraña razón anda feliz._

_Caminaba algo apurada trataba de evitar a toda costa de no encontrarme con Hao._

_Ya me tiene harta..._

_Flash Back_

_Estaba escribiendo un guión para el programa de la semana entrante por fin me estaba mejorando (ok solo un poco)._

_Hao pasaba enfrente de la puerta de mi oficina y me miraba, yo estaba aplicando la ley del hielo o sea que lo estaba ignorando por completo cosa que parece que le molesto._

_Después de estar media hora rondando por la puerta decidió meterse y tratar de hablar conmigo._

_- Hola- saludo poniendo cara de cordero degollado._

_Yo lo mire y luego le volví a poner atención a mi trabajo, pero él no se dio por vencido, ja eso no le gustaba._

_- Te traje tus panecillos favoritos- dijo poniéndole en mi escritorio._

_Levante la mirada, agarre la bolsita de panecillos y lo tire a la basura, él bajo la mirada y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no antes de sacarse el pañuelo y sonarse levemente la nariz._

_Saque de mi cajón una grabadora (un estilo parecido al que tienen los periodista pero un poco más chico) y grave una nota._

_"- Parece que se resfrió, nota: regalarle un pote de helado para que el resfrió pasa a ser una pulmonía"_

_Fin Flash Back_

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!! Gente bueno en fin realmente lo siento se que no debí tardarme demasiado pero tengo una buena explicación y es que mi abuelo anduvo demasiado enfermo y el viernes falleció. Y la verdad no tengo ánimos de seguir escribiendo ya que es el tercer pariente que se me muere no se ya veré que haré._**

****

**_Pasemos a los revis_**

**__**

**_Beu_****_ Rib:_**

****

**_Así son algunos hombres pero aunque sea así Hao sigue siendo hermoso y si es un poco descarado, Anna no lo golpeo porque no se quería ensuciar las manos pero algo va a ocurrir más adelante que le va a cerrar la boca a Hao aparte le va a dar un buen golpe y te aclaro que no va a ser físico, se va a vivir con Yoh por dos simples razones la primera es porque no tiene más remedio y la segundo es una forma de venganza. Y el romance va a florecer pero no rápido si no que a su tiempo._**

****

**_Y lamentablemente el amor no te hace ver las cosas como son y te ciega, a mi me paso no parecido pero me paso. Hay que aprender a saber a quienes elegimos aunque nos cueste hacerlo y si te lastiman hay que ser fuertes y seguir con la mirada levantada y mirando al frente con una sonriso porque según yo a las cosas malas hay que sonreírle._**

****

**_Y si algo por el estilo va hacer pero eso lo verás más adelante, bien espero que te guste este capitulo que por cierto esta corto._**

****

**_Kisses_******

****

**_Bye_******

****

**_rocio_****_-asakura_******

****

**_Y si Anna se va a vivir con Yoh, me halagas gracias por tu revi y espero que este capitulo te guste._**

****

**_Kisses_******

****

**_Bye_******

****

**_Bueno ahora si me voy a dormir porque desde la semana pasada que no lo hago, coman mucho chocolate porque es un relajante natural y aparte delicioso._**


End file.
